We have developed pedigree-based rare variants analysis approach by treating each affected relative as dependent pairs and the dependency will be accounted for using correlation matrix. This work led to two publications. We are now working on using a haplotype-based approach to identify causal variants for human diseases such as schizophrenia, bipolar, and obsessive compulsive disorder. We have obtained the relevant data sets from dbGap which will allow us to compare the statistical properties given by various types of analytical methods. We have made contributions to a study of obsessive compulsive disorder, led by Professor Gerald Nestadt at the Medical School of Johns Hopkins University.